1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for displaying digital image files.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical digital photo frame (DPF) can be used to store and display digital image files. Usually, the digital image files are copied from a personal computer to the DPF using a portable storage device, such as a portable hard disk drive. However, it is very inconvenient for using the portable storage device to transfer the digital image files to the DPF.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.